Cups
"Cups (When I'm Gone)" is a song by the UK band Landshapes, which was later covered by American actress and singer Anna Kendrick for the 2012 film Pitch Perfect. The song became Kendrick's first song to hit the Top 10 on the US Billboard Hot 100, peaking at #6. Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded the video to YouTube on February 25, 2013. Lyrics Cimorelli: Ooooooh Ooooooh Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: I've got my ticket for the long way 'round Won't you come with me on the way? And I sure would like some sweet company And I'm leaving tomorrow What d'you say? Cimorelli (Katherine and Lisa): When I'm gone (when I'm gone) When I'm gooo-hon Cimorelli: You're gonna miss me when I'm goo-hon Christina with background vocals from Cimorelli: You're gonna miss me by my hair You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh Cimorelli: You're gonna miss me when I'm gone Cimorelli (Katherine and Lisa): When I'm gone (when I'm gone) When I'm gooo-hon Cimorelli: You're gonna miss me when I'm goo-hon Amy with background vocals from Cimorelli: You're gonna miss me by my hair You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh Cimorelli: You're gonna miss me when I'm gone Ooooooh Ooooooh Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli: I've got my ticket for the long way 'round The one with the prettiest of views It's got mountains, it's got rivers It's got sights to give you shivers But it sure would be prettier with you Cimorelli (Katherine and Lisa): When I'm gone (when I'm gone) When I'm gooo-hon Cimorelli: You're gonna miss me when I'm goo-hon Dani with background vocals from Cimorelli: You're gonna miss me by my walk You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh Cimorelli: You're gonna miss me when I'm gone Cimorelli (Katherine and Lisa): When I'm gone (when I'm gone) When I'm gooo-hon Cimorelli: You're gonna miss me when I'm goo-hon Amy with background vocals from Cimorelli: You're gonna miss me by my walk You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh Cimorelli: You're gonna miss me when I'm gone Lauren with background vocals from Cimorelli: When I'm gone When I'm gooo-hon Cimorelli: You're gonna miss me when I'm goo-hon Lauren with background vocals from Cimorelli: You're gonna miss me by my walk You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh Cimorelli: You're gonna miss me when I'm gone Bloopers *Christina attempts saying the name of the song along with adding the original title and artist of the song but: **forgets what to say for a second. **Michael (off-screen) interrupts their filming. **completely forgets what to say next while Lisa thinks she will say Pitch Perfect. **finally says it correctly. **stumbles through her words *The girls talk at the beginning of a take. *Katherine makes a weird suggestion. *Dani and Lauren each mess up with the cup routine twice. **On one mess-up, Dani freaks out then berates herself in a falsetto voice. **One makes Lisa laugh and mess up **Katherine sucks out negative energy out of Dani and Lauren twice. *Michael interrupts their filming again. *Katherine talks about MattyB. *Katherine imitates a lampshade over her head. *The girls finish an almost perfect take. *Lisa talks weirdly to her sisters. *Katherine gets everyone to meditate. *The girls prepare for filming while Christina attempts a high arpeggio. *The girls finish filming a take so Amy and Christina leave to eat. *The girls put their thumbs up. *Katherine and Lisa mock someone. *The girls chatter to each other multiple times. *Christina messes up while singing. Video Gallery Category:Covers